


无人及你

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 赶在2018结束前，证明一下我还爱着。





	无人及你

　　但丁推开小旅馆房间的窗户，远处积了雪的青山迤逦，蓝色的海在冬日里显得格外深沉冷静，因为海湾环抱的关系，海浪弱得连阳光都缀不上波澜，夏日里如洒满断线珍珠的蓝海白帆盛景此刻也看不到，沙滩上一把阳伞也没有，商店大多关着，街上行人寥寥。  
　　如果是平时，也订不到位置这么好的房间。没有太阳，看看雪也是好的。但丁回过头，那个喜欢雪的人在床上沉沉地睡着。他关上窗，将这个小镇萧瑟的冬天隔绝在外。  
　　老旧的旅店很小，但装修得很温馨。但丁要的标准间，两张单人床，维吉尔只是看着，对但丁的决定不置可否。  
　　你看，你能自己做决定的时候，他也有本事让你感到不爽。  
　　但丁挤了挤眉毛，走过去坐到床边，稍微有些粗暴地掀开维吉尔的刘海，看着那张和自己像也不像的脸。指尖划过维吉尔的脸颊钳住他的下巴，他的皮肤摸起来微凉柔软，像是冬眠中的动物，他的呼吸慢得令人难以察觉。但丁俯身把耳朵贴在维吉尔胸前，确定他还有没有心跳。  
　　他一直重复着这样的行为。  
　　维吉尔“复活”三个多月了，可但丁时常觉得居住在那个躯壳里的还是那个极度厌恶他的魔鬼，他们说过的超过十个单词的话加起来大概不足十句，还不如他们关系最差的时候。但丁笑了。那个维吉尔啊，会用他能听懂的最文明也最恶毒的词语组成的句子来讥讽他，挖苦他，调戏他。  
　　不如把他掐死吧。但丁又冒出了这样的念头。  
　　他的手握住维吉尔的脖子，食指压在喉结上，收紧手指开始用力，那片皮肤失去血色变得像纸一样惨白。这样的动作维持了十几秒，维吉尔的表情没有任何变化。或许是欺负一个死人很没有意思，但丁松开了手。  
　　谁也不知道原因，维吉尔变得很嗜睡，经常一睡不醒，好像真的死掉了一样。不过倒也不是全无好处，比如现在，他安安静静地躺在床上，不论对他做什么他都没有意见。  
　　已经施过暴行的但丁三下五除二就剥掉了维吉尔的上衣，他一点都不担心，因为他很清楚他的哥哥不睡个三五天是绝对不会醒的，那时候他早就丢下他逃到天涯海角去了。  
　　他抚摸维吉尔的身体，拇指抚摸他因为突然受凉而硬起来的乳头，嘴唇落在维吉尔胸口的伤疤上，但丁沿着那道巨大的伤疤缓缓地亲吻。他想起许多年前，维吉尔身上一个疤都没有的时候，他们的关系还不那么糟的时候，维吉尔总是这样亲吻他，亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，舌头在他的身上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。但丁吻上维吉尔左胸的那片皮肤，嘴唇停留在上面感受微弱的心跳，手沿着维吉尔的腰下滑，伸进裤子抓住他的屁股，手指陷进充满弹性的肉里揉捏。  
　　他认真地和他哥哥的“尸体”调情。  
　　他们有很久没有做过爱了。上一次不能叫做爱，是单方面的虐待，那个人发了疯，但丁只觉得自己快要死了，没觉得爽。  
　　那不是维吉尔。  
　　操！  
　　对着这个毫无反应没有情调的死人，他完全硬不起来。强烈的“不是维吉尔”的感觉将他环绕。  
　　但丁丢开维吉尔，踹了他一脚，挫败地坐在对面的床上看着裤子被他扯到一半，胸口被舔得湿漉漉的维吉尔。“难得有机会可以操你，老二却硬不起来。我是中了什么邪？”他用脚踢了踢维吉尔垂在床边的手。  
　　维吉尔的皮肤苍白得过分，是那种很久没有晒过太阳的苍白，配着他的银发和没有血色的嘴唇看上去病恹恹的，像个绝症患者，虽然是个醒着的时候杀伤力巨大的绝症患者。他在地狱里待得太久了，久到但丁都开始觉得他是在监禁自己，流放自己。  
　　我是不是应该带他去夏威夷，而不是这个一天只有不到四个小时白天的鬼地方？这里和地狱有什么区别。但丁懊恼地抓了抓自己的头发，目的地是他用飞镖随便在世界地图上扎的，那个单词他都不会念。他的运气一向不错，只是不知道为什么这次这么糟糕，来的时候飞机还因为暴雪差点无法降落，连天气预报都他妈的欺负他。还好，至少维吉尔还算听话，没有给他惹麻烦。  
　　但丁叹了口气，躺到维吉尔身边。这单人床也太小了，他不得不抱住维吉尔挤过去争取更多的位置以免自己掉下去。小时候睡那么大的床，他都要黏在维吉尔的身上，他像从前那样亲了亲他的额头，觉得不够，便埋下头去吻住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进嘴里挑拨他的。那边固定的静止激起了但丁性格里最糟糕的叛逆，他的手扣住维吉尔的脑后用力地吮吻，故意发狠啃咬他弄疼他想让他醒过来。  
　　吻了多久？三分钟？五分钟？还是十分钟？直到但丁自己的嘴唇都有些疼了，才放开怀里的人。  
　　看着维吉尔被咬得肿起来总算有了点颜色的嘴唇，但丁轻轻地吻上去，这次的吻温柔得不像话，一点也不是他的风格。维吉尔的体温好像因为他的怀抱升高了许多，两个人挤在被子里暖烘烘的。但丁抓起维吉尔的手，亲吻他的指尖——以前维吉尔最喜欢这么做——在他们一起达到高潮后，维吉尔总是这样亲吻他的手指。  
　　对，就是这样的感觉。  
　　但丁扯开自己的裤子，把维吉尔的手按在自己的阴茎上，手指把半勃的阴茎拢在手心里，他的手包着维吉尔的手上下滑动。快感逐渐清晰起来，但丁脸上露出了满足的笑容，他把脸埋进维吉尔的脖子里，他的味道瞬间充满了他的鼻腔。身体好像自动回忆起了和维吉尔做爱的感觉，脑海里闪过零星的片段，被汗湿的银色刘海，浸泡在情欲里的眼睛，低沉潮湿的喘息。  
　　快感来得远超出但丁的想象。  
　　他兴奋地喘着粗气，被子里的动作越发激烈。但丁突然弓起身体，大半个后背都从被子里掉出来挂在床沿上，他无法控制地大声呻吟，也不管隔壁是不是听得一清二楚。  
　　几秒钟之后他射了，射在被子里，轻飘飘的整个人都快虚脱了。他掀开被子用维吉尔的衣服胡乱地擦了擦粘在被子上的精液，把脏衣服扔到地上，重新盖上被子抱住怀里的人。他轻轻地咬了咬维吉尔的颧骨，在他的脸颊上流下两排模糊的齿印，然后又亲了亲那些痕迹。靠在维吉尔的肩窝里，余韵掠过空白的大脑，但丁不由自主地闭上眼睛，他有点迷糊了。  
　　他们互相折磨了许多年。具体多久，但丁记不清了，或许是具体过程太痛苦，他连细节都想不起来。结果到是很简单，他再次打败了他的哥哥。  
　　那个人故意露出破绽。  
　　好笑的是就在那前一刻，他也动了同样的念头，终究还是慢了一步。他永远都跟不上他的脚步。唯一追上的那一次，也是他停下来等他，他却狠狠地伤害了他。  
　　但丁望着那双恢复成灰蓝色的眼睛，里面没有地狱的冥火没有汹涌的暗潮，只有深深的疲惫。他的哥哥累了，所以停下来，停下来等他。  
　　等他给他一个结果，一个结局。  
　　神笑着说，杀了我吧，我已经无处可去了。  
　　但丁用力收紧手臂，死死地抱住怀里的人，像是要把他嵌进自己的身体里，连骨头都被挤压得发出声响。  
　　神继续说，你生来就是要杀死神的，这是你的宿命。  
　　是那么的无所谓，好像对整个世界都漠不关心了。冷冰冰的，像是一具无人认领等待焚化的尸体，等着被人彻底销毁，从这个世上完完全全地消失。  
　　那一刻，但丁发觉自己从未那么清楚明白地看透一个人。  
　　他的哥哥，成为了神，燃烧完了所有的血肉跟灵魂孤独地站在早已被他清空的地狱里，站在他面前，只求一死。他的哥哥，那个想要站在顶点掌控所有一切的家伙，现在却觉得了无生趣，那副躯壳空虚得连这副人类的皮囊都要撑不住了。  
　　去他妈的宿命！  
　　神有点生气，我不需要可笑的怜悯。　  
　　他们的感情看似悬崖峭壁石缝间的小草在稀薄的雨露里艰难求生，根系却早已深深地扎进大地，在岩层里互相纠缠盘根错节。强行拆解，伤人伤己。  
　　维吉尔是那种机关算尽的男人，若不把他层层剥开，剥皮拆骨到一丝不剩，就看不到他的真心。可真的看到了，却是那么鲜血淋漓的。  
　　我给你了，你敢要吗？  
　　他的哥哥是个彻头彻尾的疯子，爱着他的爱得有些无理取闹的疯子。  
　　但丁感觉到一种奇怪的难过混杂着愤怒在胸中翻腾，他无法分辨这情绪或者说这感情到底是什么。只是强烈得快要涌出来，在他的身体里放肆地叫嚣，逼迫他做出选择。  
　　“原谅我吧。”但丁模糊地咕哝着，像是梦中的呓语，他怀里的人睫毛微微颤动。  
　　  
　　午后，但丁醒来发现自己独自躺在床上，身边没有人，强烈的不祥预感将他笼罩，他猛地站就起来向外冲，拉开门两眼一黑，整个人栽倒在门口。住在隔壁的意大利夫妇正好回来，被突然笔直倒在自己面前的青年吓了一跳。  
　　“哎呀！孩子，小心一点！这种老楼，下雪天地板很滑的，可别摔坏了。”老太太伸手扶他起来，看他衣衫不整的样子，握着他的手，摸了摸他的额头，用不太流利的英语关心地问他，“脸色怎么这么差，是不是哪里不舒服？”  
　　老太太是但丁最不擅长应付的类型，被她温柔的目光看得耳朵发红，像被烫到了一样赶紧把手从她手里抽出来把裤子穿好。不知道该怎么转移话题，他结结巴巴地比划着问到：“你们，你们有没有看见一个跟我年纪差不多的美国人，银色的头发，看起来脸色不太好，像生病的样子。”  
　　老太太回头用意大利语和丈夫说了几句话，然后一起笑着对但丁说：“我想我们还真的见过，十分钟前我们聊过天。”  
　　老先生接着说：“刚才我们遇到了一点麻烦，他正好路过替我们做了翻译。最近游客不太多，我们应该不会认错。”  
　　“他在哪里？”但丁眼睛一亮。  
　　“他一个人往教堂的方向去了，雪挺大的也不撑伞，我们要把伞给他他还拒绝了。”老太太看着但丁又抬头看了看自己的先生，似乎猜到了什么，露出长辈特有的关切眼神，“你们是吵架了吗？”  
　　听她的话，但丁眼里的光彩瞬间暗淡下去，整个人一下子蔫了。  
　　“他心情看上去还不错，我觉得没你想象的那么糟，你先不要自己吓自己。”老先生也是一头银发，梳得整整齐齐，文质彬彬的，说话语气沉稳，听起来很有说服力。  
　　老太太附和地微笑着点点头，说：“他是个好孩子，你好好说，他一定会听的。”  
　　但丁苦笑，怎么都觉得是我的错啊，那家伙那张脸骗起人来真的是……  
　　老先生抬起手拍了拍但丁的胳膊：“傻小子，还愣着干什么，快去找他啊！”  
　　“啊，哦，谢谢！”但丁点头谢过夫妇两人，急匆匆地下楼，在二楼拐角滑了一跤差点又摔出去，顺势撑着扶手直接从楼梯上跳了下去。  
　　“这孩子，小心点儿！外面下着雪呢！穿上外套再出去呀，会感冒的！”老太太一激动喊出来的话全是意大利语。  
　　老先生宠溺地亲了亲她泛白的鬓角，说：“年轻人，没事的。”  
　　“现在的年轻人呀真叫人羡慕。”  
　　“羡慕他们做什么，当年你不也是我这么追到手的？不过趁他们不在，我们也可以做点让他们羡慕的事。”  
　　老太太笑着捶了丈夫的胸口一下。  
　　但丁跑到街上，四处张望，焦急地在纷纷扬扬的大雪里寻找那个身影。完全不知道方向的他敲了敲停在路边给商店送货的卡车的车窗，询问司机去教堂的路要怎么走。司机大哥大约是个教徒，非常热情地给他指了路。  
　　维吉尔站在教堂里的祈愿蜡烛台前看着那些蜡烛，他摸着口袋里那枚硬币忍不住笑了，“我向你们许愿是不是太可笑了，算了，你们想笑就想笑吧。”他把硬币扔进下边的钱箱里，然后抽了一支长蜡烛点燃了其中的一个红色杯子。  
　　风夹着雪粒子从外面吹进来，微弱的火苗在风中摇曳，好像随时都会熄灭，维吉尔没有出手保护，只是盯着它出神。  
　　但丁发了疯似的一口气跑了两条街，好在地方不大，拐过弯就看到小教堂模糊的轮廓，就在这条街的尽头。  
　　“该死的维吉尔，你他妈到底在想什么！”但丁猛地捶了路旁的灯柱一拳，喘了口气继续往前跑。  
　　维吉尔从教堂里出来，他用手去接飘下来的雪，大大小小的雪花落在他黑色的大衣上，每一瓣都看得清清楚楚。他手掌里的雪很快就化成了一粒粒的水珠，自己的身体还带着但丁的体温，暖得不像话。  
　　这时但丁已经到了街对面，雪很大，路上没什么人，但有一对情侣站在路口接吻，昏昏黄黄的路灯灯光打在他们身上，很安静很浪漫，随手一拍都是一格电影画面。  
　　维吉尔发现了但丁，他穿着一件红色的连帽衫，在皑皑白雪里想不发现都难，雪花已经在他特地染黑的头发上薄薄地落了一层，仿佛又变回了白发。  
　　他们隔着那对拥吻的情侣互相遥望，谁也没有动。  
　　但丁喘息的白雾在大雪里化开，太远了，他看不见维吉尔的表情。他的心脏疯狂地撞击着胸腔，发出让他头晕的轰鸣。嗓子像被人掐住了一样，发不出声音。  
　　那对情侣像是一种特别的力场，将他们牢牢地固定在原地。  
　　雪越来越大，大得快要看不清对面的人。小情侣已经手牵手离开了，但丁依然专注地望着维吉尔，耳朵和手指冻得通红，全然忘记了冷。维吉尔突然动了，但丁看到他把手伸进脖子里，然后把什么放到了喷泉的池沿上。但丁睁大眼睛想要看清楚，好几片冰冷的雪花落进眼睛，他揉了揉眼睛，再抬起头来的时候，维吉尔已经不见了。  
　　他慢慢地走过去，雪重得好像粘住了他的脚。好不容易，终于穿过马路，来到教堂的喷泉前，他看到了维吉尔放在池沿上的东西——他的护身符，蓝色的宝石项链陷在雪里，像一个句号。  
　　没有撕心裂肺，没有歇斯底里，但丁异常平静地接受了这件事，他知道自己人生中一段非常重要的时光已经彻底落下帷幕。  
　　他又变成了一个人了。  
　　刚才吹进眼睛里的雪融化了，顺着脸颊流下来，又变成白雪消失在风里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　但丁快到圣诞节才回到LimboCity，原因不过是隔壁的意大利夫妇实在放心不下他，硬是拉上他一起坐了游轮。他其实觉得还好，没有很伤心，反倒是他们觉得好像不盯着他，他就随时会寻短见似的。他们太夸张了，地球没了谁都照样转，没了维吉尔转得更好。  
　　回到自己的狗窝，但丁灌了自己半瓶威士忌，抱着已经有些霉味的被子就睡了过去。一直到平安夜中午接到狐朋狗友的轰趴电话才从床上起来，一脚踢开地上的酒瓶，走到冰箱里发现只有过期两个月的果汁和不知道放了多久的快餐盒。平静地关上冰箱门，把剩下的半瓶威士忌给喝了个精光。  
　　烈酒流进胃里，但丁感觉自己血管里流的都是酒精，每个毛孔都散发着威士忌的味道，他走进浴室打开龙头等水变热，随手抹掉镜子上厚厚的灰尘。  
　　“哈哈哈哈……”  
　　镜子在但丁的拳头下碎成蛛网，他扯下戴在脖子上维吉尔的项链就要扔进马桶，手举到半空又停了下来，放下手看着手心里的蓝色宝石咬着嘴唇做了个深呼吸，重新戴回脖子上。  
　　把自己收拾干净了，但丁骑车去酒吧赴约，加好油，在河谷大道的餐车花了两美元买了芝士热狗，还是原来的味道，只是他心情不好，吃起来如同嚼蜡。结果还没吃两口就被该死的乌鸦给抢走了，气得但丁当街就想掏枪把它给打下来。忍下怒火做了良好市民的但丁看了一眼钟楼，重新发动了引擎。  
　　时间还早，他想去维吉尔家看看，虽然他知道没什么可看的，那个人已经把最重要的东西留给他了，但他就是想去看看。可是等到他到了地方，却看到一群穿着工作服的人进进出出地在往外面搬家具。  
　　但丁感觉自己脑子里一直绷得紧紧的那根筋“啪”的一声断掉了。  
　　他把机车扔在路边冲上去抓住一个正在搬东西的男人的衣领，大吼道：“谁让你们搬的？！谁允许你们搬的！都给我放回去！”  
　　被抓住的男人一头雾水：“啊？你有毛病吧？快放开！”  
　　他的同事走了过来，问到：“你是什么人，你干什么？”  
　　“我有钥匙，你说我是什么人？谁他妈让你们动这里的东西了！”  
　　其他人看到这情况都放下手里的东西围了过来，还有人拿出手机要报警。但丁举起拳头就朝男人的脸砸下去，在他挥动拳头的那一刻手腕被抓人住了。  
　　“你他妈放开，信不信老子连你一起揍！”但丁头都懒得回，因为一般人根本不是他的对手，就跟抓着自己手的人较劲，但是被捏得动弹不得。  
　　“怎么火气这么大，谁惹你了？”  
　　身后男人的声音让但丁整个人瞬间松弛下来，他放开了搬家公司的人，一脸不可置信，近乎僵直地转过头——他最近日思夜想的那个人就站在他面前，完好无损的微笑着。  
　　“你……怎么是你……”血压一下子上来，但丁感觉头晕得厉害。维吉尔赶紧扶住他，摆了摆手让他们继续干活，然后把但丁扶到一边让他靠着邻居的栅栏站稳。  
　　好像连同早上的酒劲也一起上来了，过了好一会儿但丁才缓过来。  
　　“一大早就喝这么多酒，你没吃东西吗？”维吉尔摸了一下但丁的额头，摸到一层薄薄的虚汗。  
　　但丁死死地揪住维吉尔的衣领，喘着粗气，额头抵在他胸口慢慢地抬起来，两只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他的脸，气到说不出话。  
　　维吉尔看着他的模样咳嗽了一声，把笑意强忍回去，用有点变调的声音说：“怎么了，没想到是我？还是没想到我还活着？”  
　　杀气如果有实体，维吉尔大概已经被扎了好几个窟窿了。  
　　“难道你以为我把护身符留给你之后就去自我了断了？你的想象力未免也太丰富了，弟弟。”  
　　但丁没有说话，照脸一记直拳把维吉尔打得飞了出去。维吉尔捂着自己的脸从地上爬起来，对旁边一脸震惊的人们说：“你们继续，别管我们。”  
　　但丁大步上来又是一拳，紧接着又是一拳，维吉尔只能抱住头让他打。自己作的死，死也要撑下去。打了十几拳，但丁才停下来，搬家公司的人都看愣了，这是什么家庭财产纠纷的狗血戏码？  
　　见他终于停下了，维吉尔才把手放下来，他看着他，揉着被揍的地方问：“打够了？解气了吗？”  
　　“为什么骗我？”但丁咬着牙质问道。  
　　“我没有骗你。”维吉尔回答。  
　　“这样很好玩吗？你是不是觉得我很蠢。啊，看啊，他以为我死了，不要他了，居然露出这种表情，真是太可笑了。看到我为你难过，你是不是很得意？是不是觉得很满足？”  
　　“我承认，我是有因为这个感到开心，但是你知道我不会就为了这个用这种方式来捉弄你。”  
　　但丁瞪着他，哼了一声：“你不会吗？”  
　　“但丁……还有什么比知道你这么在乎我更值得我高兴的事吗？我确实有想过死，因为我觉得我才是那个被抛弃的人，不管我后来做了什么都无法感受到满足，没有你，所有的一切都失去了意义。所以我很贪心的想要你杀死我，想着可能，可能有那么一点点的可能，你会后悔，会内疚，会因此记住我，记得久一点。”维吉尔走到但丁跟前，握住他的双臂，他无比真诚，“但是现在我发现事情似乎并没有我想象的那么糟，我不该笑你，或许我才是想象力过于丰富的那个人。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　“我把命都给你了，你觉得呢，你现在可以轻而易举地杀死我，随时随地，只要你想。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　维吉尔低下头长叹了一口气，把但丁抱进怀里。  
　　“是我的错，我应该把护身符换成戒指。”  
　　他明显地感觉到怀里的人僵硬了，接着肚子又挨了一拳。看着他气呼呼的样子，但眼睛里已经完全没了怒意。  
　　“但丁，哥哥错了。”  
　　但丁气得头疼，憋了半天才憋出一句话，他指着旁边问：“那这个房子怎么回事？”  
　　“嗯…你也知道我‘不务正业’这么多年，公司早就没了，钱也没了，现在这个房子也被抵押掉了，我…彻底破产了。”  
　　“……所以？”  
　　“所以我以后只能住你家了。你要养我。”  
　　但丁微微地眯起眼睛，往后退了一步：“我怎么感觉我吃了好大一个亏。”  
　　“咳咳，我赖上你了，你甩不掉我的。”  
　　“我警告你，不要过来。”  
　　“我偏要过来。”  
　　“你再过来我就报警了。”  
　　“好啊，你看我被打成这样，我还有这么多人证，不知道警察到底信谁呢。而且你还有案底，没有我帮你做手脚，对吧……”  
　　“无耻！”  
　　“谢谢夸奖。”  
　　他们算什么呢，亲情？爱情？还是比这些庸俗的字眼更复杂的？他们之间的裂痕，必然要经过更加漫长的时光才能愈合。虽然不会毫无痕迹，但一切都会好起来的。  
　　  
　　


End file.
